STE: Days of Youth
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS, Tu. Malcolm, Hoshi and Trip are 12year olds lost in the woods. 3 of 3 chapters
1. Morning

*****  
  
Title: Days of Youth Author: ZenosParadox  
  
Summary: RS, Tu. Malcolm, Hoshi and Trip are 12-year olds lost in the woods.  
  
Notes: Wanted to post this before the Similitude episode since the idea has been nagging me for a year now. Written September, 2003. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
DAYS OF YOUTH  
  
Chapter 1: DAWN  
  
The boy's eyes opened abruptly. He did not seem surprised to see the blue sky above him peeking through the treetops. The headache was no worse than when his sinuses acted up; being outdoors would do that to him. Thank goodness he wasn't in the tropics.  
  
He raised himself into a low crouch and did a 360 degree turn as he registered the environment. He was in a forest, but he thought there was a clearing ahead. It was obvious he was alone. He didn't think he was supposed to be alone. He was supposed to be taking care of someone. Madeline? Was she lost? Somehow he knew she was somewhere safe. Perhaps he was the one who was lost?  
  
The twelve-year old youth looked at the garment he wore. The gray jumper was the wrong color and the wrong size. He was certain of it. Was this another one of his father's tests? He sighed wearily as he considered this. He couldn't think of his father's name, though.  
  
What was his own name? He began rolling up the hem of the pant legs and the sleeves on the shirt. Malcolm. Yes, it would be an old-fashioned, stuffy name, now wouldn't it? He shook his head and started walking to the clearing. He soon realized he was heading to the edge of a river. A rickety suspension bridge provided a way across. He could see smoke rising from the woods on the opposite shore. That would be his best destination.  
  
Malcolm climbed onto the bridge thinking he would find his father when he found the source of the smoke. He would probably be frowning about how late Malcolm was. Being preoccupied with these thoughts, Malcolm failed to note the loose step. He was soon falling into the water with one thought ringing through his mind: "Death by drowning is not a tradition I intended to uphold."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The twelve-year old human woke up and stretched, yawning widely. Boy, that must've been some party. He should know better than to tag along with his big brother. He should've stayed home with Lizzie. Nah, she was starting to get too interested in girly stuff.  
  
His head was pounding, so the boy became still. He soon realized he wasn't sleeping in his bed, but on the ground in the middle of a forest. What the--Oh no, not snipe hunting again! He sat up with a furious look on his face, but then realized he was wearing an unfamiliar gray jumper that was a tad wide on him. What had his brother done now?  
  
Wait. What was his brother's name? What was his name?  
  
Trip, yeah, that was it. Rather cool, if he did say so himself. Now, where was that brother of his? He'd remember his name as soon as he--wait. He heard some splashing in the distance.   
  
"I'm gonna get you good, bro!" muttered Trip under his breath as he headed toward the sound.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The twelve-year old girl woke up with a severe headache and a strong sense that something wasn't right. She patted her head lightly, but the source of her headache wasn't a blow to the head. She made a quick survey of her body to find she had no physical injuries. That must be good. She scanned the forest thinking she had gone camping. Was anyone with her? Was she alone? Somehow she didn't think she was supposed to be alone.  
  
She sat up and noted she was wearing a gray jumper that was a bit large on her frame. It seemed unfamiliar, as if the color was wrong. A frown came next. A name. She should have a name.  
  
Hoshi, her name was Hoshi. Hm, she preferred Cricket, though. She could hear something splashing in the distance. That could mean someone was near. She began to run to the source.  
  
~~~~~   
  
The dark hair of the human splashing in the water was NOT his brother, thought Trip. The boy appeared to be about his own age and he was in trouble.  
  
"Hang on, I'm coming!" yelled Trip.   
  
He looked around hoping to find something he could use to help the boy who was being carried along with the current. He saw a log on shore that might just be able to intercept the boy if Trip could get to it in time. He ran at full steam, but was surprised when he saw a graceful figure leap into the river from a rock ledge behind him.   
  
Hoshi reached the struggling boy and yelled, "Don't fight me. Calm down."  
  
Malcolm ceased his struggles and together the two fought the current.  
  
"Grab hold," they heard and Hoshi steered them to the edge of the log that Trip had pushed toward them in the water. The two grabbed the log along side him as the current continued to sweep them down river.   
  
Malcolm finally scanned his surroundings again and said, "Veer right. There's a camp or something on the other shore."  
  
The youths began kicking in the water behind the log, but they were running out of energy. Trip saw a rotting tree trunk looming out into the water and let it catch their log. Together he and the girl dragged the dark-haired boy onto the shore. They all collapsed with heavy breathing.   
  
"Whew! This is some snipe hunt my brother took me on." Trip turned to the boy lying beside him. "You're a lucky fella."  
  
Malcolm merely looked up at the boy as he registered the Southern drawl.  
  
"Luck had nothing to do with it," said Hoshi as she sat up primly and addressed the dark-haired boy. "I'm the captain of my swim team and I am a very strong swimmer."   
  
Malcolm turned his face toward the girl. Her black hair was a sleek helmet around her face. She was obviously Asian, but she spoke English with an American accent. And she had the most beautiful dark eyes he had ever seen. The only thing he had appreciated about living in the tropics were the dark eyes of the residents.  
  
"Who the heck are you, anyway?" asked Trip of their female companion. "Or are ya gonna make us call you Cap'n?"   
  
Somehow that sounded very wrong to Trip. The boy propped himself on one elbow to smirk at the girl who sat on the other side of the dark-haired boy.  
  
"You can call me Cricket," she said with a proud tilt of her nose.  
  
"That's not a name; that's a bug," replied Trip smartly.  
  
"It's my swim team nickname, genius," said Hoshi with a roll of her eyes. "My given name is Hoshi, but I bet you'd corrupt it with your nasal pronunciation."  
  
Malcolm interjected before Trip could retort. "Thank you, Cricket, and you as well, uh, what is your name?"  
  
"Me? I'm Trip."  
  
"That's not a name; that's a verb," the girl said primly.  
  
"I'm the third generation of same name," said Trip defensively through gritted teeth. Sheesh, this girl was annoying, the Little Miss Know-It-All. "My real name is Charles. I think my real name is Charles. My brother took me snipe hunting. That's probably him at the campsite."  
  
"Pleased to meet you both. I'm Malcolm and I think the campsite is probably my father, but I can't be sure now. I don't seem to remember anything about how I got here."  
  
"It has to be my family. I think my father took us camping. I must have wandered off or something," said Hoshi with uncertainty. Somehow it felt right that the three of them should be together, but that made no sense. Why were these two boys so familiar to her?  
  
"We should probably approach the camp cautiously until we know for sure whose family it is. It could very well be none of ours." Malcolm spoke quietly, but his words sent chills up the spines of his companions.  
  
"Why would ya say something like that? You sound as gloomy as Eyore," offered Trip.  
  
"Can you think of a reason why we're all wearing the same sort of clothes? It almost looks like a uniform."  
  
"You're right," mumbled Hoshi as she looked at the mud-caked, gray fabric that each wore. This was too close for coincidence. "Yours don't fit well, either."  
  
"Aw, come on. You're not telling me that you think we were all sent to some--some juvenile detention camp and just wandered off?" As soon as the words were out of Trip's mouth, they made too much sense to ignore, however.  
  
"Can either of you remember--exactly--remember how you got here?" Malcolm stood up and rubbed his face. Had his father finally sent him off to a camp for wayward youth? Was it so traumatic that he had forgotten?  
  
"There's no way I could be at some camp for juvenile delinquents! I'm a prodigy, a genius, I'm a perfect lady!" said Hoshi as stood and poked Malcolm roughly in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, some lady," remarked Trip as he also stood.  
  
Malcolm merely winced when the girl poked his shoulder. There was obviously a bruise there. He rubbed at it absently as he said, "I'm not trying to cast aspersions on your character. Maybe we were all sent to a camp for chil--youths with special talents. I just don't think it would be a good idea to walk blindly into the camp up there. Maybe they're looking for us. Maybe we'll be in trouble for wondering off. Maybe we were trying to run away."  
  
Hoshi and Trip looked at each other when Malcolm ended his statement with a shrug. Trip finally said, "Well, we better get going. We can sneak up on the campsite then decide what to do. Boy, I never thought I'd meet anyone so darn gloomy..."  
  
Trip began walking off briskly, but Hoshi turned to Malcolm and asked, "Your shoulder's hurt, isn't it?"  
  
"It's just a bruise; I've had worse," responded Malcolm without looking into her eyes. The girl really had the biggest brown eyes. "Let's catch up to Trip before he travels further in the wrong direction."  
  
Hoshi suppressed a giggle. Malcolm was very quiet and yes, a bit gloomy, but he was beginning to be her favorite traveling companion.  
  
***** 


	2. Noon

CHAPTER 2: NOON  
  
"...and that's when I was the subject of a case study published in..."  
  
"...and the stupid chickens just would not move outta the way of the go-cart. Ba-bawk! Every time..."  
  
"...it was a difficult choice for my parents, but they realized the academy was just the place for a gifted child like me..."  
  
"...so me and my brother just nod our heads at the driver next to us. See, I had helped him modify the engine for speed..."  
  
Malcolm wanted just one moment of quiet. They had found a trail that was too narrow for the three abreast, so he spent his time walking beside each companion, feeling like a pendulum as the boy and girl provided details of their adventures. AND THEY JUST WOULDN'T SHUT UP!  
  
"Hey, are you all right, Malcolm?" queried Trip as he realized the boy had simply dropped to sit on a convenient tree trunk.  
  
"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath. Why don't the two of you just walk on ahead for a bit? I'll catch up."   
  
"Oh, no, we couldn't leave you here all alone. Who knows what's out here? Bears or snakes or--"  
  
"Polecat!" yelled Trip as he quickly stepped back. Coming out of the ferns was a creature with black fur and a wide strip down its back.  
  
"It's just a skunk. It's harmless as long as we don't bother it," said Hoshi with a tone of condescension. Really, was she the only one who knew anything around here?  
  
Malcolm eyed the creature wearily. With his luck he'd get sprayed and his companions would call him Stinky. The fur was standing on end and the look in its eyes was disturbing as it slowly moved across the path in front of the log. Something about it just wasn't--and that's when it pounced.  
  
"EEEEE!" Razor sharp claws and teeth sank into Hoshi's legs as her scream reverberated in the forest.   
  
Trip moved quickly to grab the skunk by the nape of its neck in an attempt to pull it off, but the creature merely tightened its hold.   
  
"Dang thing won't let go! Quit squirming, Cricket, we'll get it off," said Trip as he tried pulling harder on the fur.  
  
Malcolm knew that since Trip was bigger than he was, he would have a stronger grip. The creature was stubborn and was likely to take a chunk of the girl's leg with it even if Trip were able to pull it off.  
  
"Squeeze the windpipe and move away from her leg," shouted Malcolm as he broke off a branch from the trunk. He took aim and swatted the creature by rapping it sharply between its legs.  
  
"Rowr!" The feral "skunk" emitted an irritated, but pained sound once Trip released his hold on its throat. It made a limping scramble to get away from the humans.  
  
The boys were on either side of Hoshi as they breathed a sigh of relief. Trip was the first to speak saying, "You know, you're as much trouble as Lizzie, my kid sister."  
  
"This didn't happen because I'm a girl!" insisted Hoshi. But then she felt a familiar cramping in her abdomen. Oh no, not now!  
  
"Something set it off. We better bind your wounds to quash the scent of blood." Malcolm began methodically ripping at the loose material of Hoshi's pant leg to create strips for bandages. He was surprised when Hoshi moved her legs away quickly.  
  
"Don't touch me!"   
  
Malcolm blinked. What did she think he was doing? "I'm sorry, Cricket, I was only--"  
  
"I'll do it myself. You boys just look out for more devil skunks," said Hoshi as she limped behind a tree. She needed to take care of her problem. She shuddered at the unsanitary conditions, but she had little choice. Luckily the fabric ripped easily.  
  
"What did I do?" whispered Malcolm to himself, but he heard Trip responding as the boy clasped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Really, Malcolm, one would never expect Eyore to try to cop a feel from a girl," said Trip with a lazy grin.  
  
"What! I would never!" said Malcolm as he blushed profusely.   
  
"Come on, haven't you started noticing girls yet? Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm perfectly, well, mostly normal and yes, of course I've noticed girls. I've just been brought up to act like a gentleman."  
  
"Yeah, well, my mama's raising me to be a gentleman, too, but that don't mean I can't act like a rascal every once in a while. Don't you ever, you know, let go? Do something on impulse?"  
  
Malcolm became very quiet and the stricken look on his face made Trip re-think his words. Something was bothering the runt, that's for sure.  
  
"It's better to be cautious and think things through before one acts," said Malcolm stiffly. He turned his back on Trip as memories flooded his mind. Yes, he did act on impulse and had learned to regret it.   
  
"You keep a look out while I find a walking stick for Miss Prissy."  
  
Malcolm merely nodded. Trip was soon back with three walking sticks, one for each of them.  
  
"Whadya think?" the Southerner asked.  
  
"If you break one end into a sharp point, we could have a primitive weapon. It might just be enough to chase off another animal."  
  
"Good idea, Malcolm," said Trip as he broke the ends sharply with his foot. "That was the strangest skunk--"  
  
"It wasn't a skunk, was it?" asked Hoshi as she finally emerged. She had completely ripped both pantlegs so that they were now shorts. She continued in her prim tone, "We aren't on Earth, are we?"  
  
Trip and Malcolm merely stared at her as the realization struck them. "Well, where in blessed space are we then?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think my parents would have sent me off to a camp on another planet." Hoshi took the walking stick Trip proffered with a brief thank you. "Haven't you noticed how the plants look slightly different? And birds. I can't hear any birds and I'm capable of identifying numerous species."  
  
"Cricket's right. There are no birds or even flying insects that I've seen. And I'm not sneezing," said Malcolm.  
  
"What's sneezing got to do with it?" asked Trip. The boy and the girl were a real odd couple of kids.  
  
"I'm allergic to a lot of tree pollens, but nothing has bothered me here."  
  
"So, we're not in Kansas anymore, huh?"  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm shook their head.   
  
"Okay, so that means we need to find this camp and get some answers pronto. I wish I had something more than a stick for protection," said Trip.  
  
"A slingshot would be easy enough to make, but the fabric isn't elastic enough," said Malcolm as he considered this.  
  
"But the waistband is! Come on, Cricket, you've already started ripping your jumper up. Why don't you contribute?"  
  
Hoshi stood there open-mouthed and spread her hands across her chest. "I will NOT go topless just so you boys can get some testosterone surge. Really!"  
  
Trip rolled his eyes and said, "Well, it's not like ya have anything to hide!"  
  
"Oh! You--you PERVERT!" said Hoshi as she abruptly turned her back to the boys. Really, they were quite infuriating. The nerve!  
  
"Come on, Malcolm, how about--"  
  
"A gentleman does not go shirtless in front of a lady," said Malcolm quietly. He could just register Hoshi's approving nod at his words, but actually, he had no wish to expose himself to further teasing. He was a small, skinny boy and needed no reminders.  
  
"Aw, to heck with you two! Fine," grumbled Trip as he unzipped the jumper and began to tug the sleeves off. "Don't know what problem you have with going shirtless, especially on a warm day like this one. Heck, I run around most of the summer without a shirt on!"  
  
Trip soon had a strip of elastic out of his waistband. Malcolm offered him the perfect Y-shaped twig, just green enough to be strong, but not too old to be brittle, in order to placate the boy. Hoshi had begun to gather what pebbles she could find as well. No one was going to call her a useless female!  
  
"Thanks," said Trip as he created his slingshot and accepted their offerings. He squinted his eyes as he looked at the sky above them. "Well, regardless of where we are, I'd call it about noon."  
  
His companions confirmed his words. Trip began walking on the trail a bit more gloomily than before. The British kid must be rubbing off on him. He squelched a sigh when he heard the girl say, "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Thanks for reminded me," said Trip.  
  
"It was merely an observation. I wasn't whining," insisted Hoshi.   
  
"We should be at the campsite soon. Maybe they'll have some food there. I'm more worried about getting water," said Malcolm.  
  
They walked along in silence for a while, but Malcolm didn't find it as welcoming as he had first wished. Hoshi was limping bravely along, but Trip had soon slowed his loping gait to accommodate his companions. He noticed he was getting thirsty now that the Brit had mentioned it.  
  
"May I see the slingshot you made?" asked Malcolm. Trip was about to give a sharp retort when he realized the boy just wanted to admire his handiwork.   
  
"Sure, take a look. See, these pebbles load up the best," said Trip as he showed off his handiwork while they walked in front of their female companion.  
  
"Wait. I think I hear water, like a small brook or something," said Hoshi as she cocked her head.  
  
"The water around here may not be safe to drink," said Malcolm as he still held the slingshot.  
  
"Well, I'll be happy to try it. Which way, Cricket?" asked Trip.  
  
"Ahead to the left, just off the trail," said Hoshi as she pointed with her walking stick.   
  
Trip was off in a flash. Malcolm turned to Hoshi and they walked off the trail in time to see Trip's blonde head disappearing in the underbrush as the ground began to slope.  
  
"Yeehaw! We've got a nice, clean brook down here all right!"   
  
Malcolm was helping Hoshi down the slope as they watched Trip bending over to scoop up some water. They finally made it to the brook, but Hoshi felt Malcolm holding her back.  
  
"Trip, don't move. Stay perfectly still," said Malcolm quietly.  
  
Trip became a statue. He looked out of the corner of his eye because he had noticed a movement in the water.  
  
Splash! The pebble struck the water snake with deadly accuracy. Trip watched as the snake gave a last writhing shudder before all movement ceased.  
  
"Dang, you're a dead aim, Malcolm," said Trip when he finally relaxed.  
  
Malcolm released a sigh as he noticed his hands were now shaking. He felt Hoshi put a hand on his shoulder as Trip walked back to them and finally found his voice. "It could have been harmless."  
  
"Some of the deadliest snakes live in the water on Earth. I wouldn't want to take a chance," said Hoshi.  
  
"Come on, you two get some water while I keep a lookout. If there's something in there that'll make us sick then we'll just all be sick together."  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm smiled back at Trip. Together. Somehow that sounded right.  
  
***** 


	3. Night

CHAPTER 3: NIGHT  
  
The trio had to meander around a ravine that prevented a more direct route to the source of smoke. Hoshi, Malcolm and Trip were tired, hungry and thirsty by the time they saw the gray plume rising from a cabin in the woods. They stopped some distance from it to discuss their strategy.  
  
"One of us should sneak up there and take a peek. So, you two stay here--" began Trip.  
  
"And have you give us away before we know it's safe? No way," said Hoshi with a glare. "I'll go."  
  
"You could barely keep up with us, Hopalong."  
  
"Who are you calling slow? If you didn't get side-tracked so often, we would have made better time, right, Malcolm?" Hoshi looked over her for his support, but he was gone. "Malcolm?"  
  
"You finally ran him off," insisted Trip as he crossed his arms in disgust.   
  
Hoshi settled for another glare at Trip. Malcolm would come to her, she just knew it. Then they both noticed a slight form making his way stealthily to the cabin. The small boy was very difficult to spot and removed remarkably fast. Trip was certain the boy made barely any sound at all.   
  
They settled down to wait for their friend and as both came to the same conclusion. Their bickering had probably sent the quiet boy running just to get some peace and quiet. They were right.   
  
At least I can't hear them, thought Malcolm as he approached a window. Besides, he had a lot of experience in sneaking back into his house, he remembered. And he had even more experience in evading capture if he was discovered. He took a deep breath and looked into the window.  
  
-----  
  
"There's someone in the cabin," said Malcolm when he returned to Hoshi and Trip. It was now dusk.   
  
"Does it look like a witch?" asked Trip, but his question earned a scathing glance his direction from Hoshi.  
  
"What do you think this is? Hansel and Gretel?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, excuse me for having a vivid imagination."  
  
Malcolm shook his head at them and kept a straight face as he said, "Actually, there are seven little men, six of them with long beards."  
  
"Very funny, Malcolm, now tell us what you really saw," said Hoshi as she considered how all boys automatically conspired with each other.  
  
"No, honestly, there are seven little men--well, I assume they're men. They look quite harmless," said Malcolm.  
  
"For real? Cool!" said Trip. "Now what were the names of those dwarves? Lemme see, the leader was Doc, then there was Dopey, Sleepy, Sneezy, Sleazy--"  
  
"Sleazy wasn't a Dwarf!" said Hoshi in disgust.  
  
Trip looked to Malcolm for confirmation, who quietly said, "No Sleazy, just Snow White."  
  
Trip nodded in acceptance. "Well, whatever their names are, we better make our presence known."   
  
The three moved forward, but when Trip began to whistle a merry and familiar tune, Hoshi and Malcolm turned to him in synchrony and said, "Stop that!"  
  
"What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood is all."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trip tossed a quick glance to his companions who were standing behind him on either side. Each gave their nod of assent, so he knocked on the cabin door. Presently they heard a scuffling of feet and soon the door was opened by a man no taller than four feet who had a fluffy white beard.   
  
"Hey," said Trip with a friendly smile. The little man looked up at him with an open mouth.  
  
Hoshi immediately crouched to lower her height and bowed her head. Malcolm and Trip looked at each other for a moment before mimicking her posture. Hoshi shrugged her shoulders dramatically and sighed, "We're lost, we need help."  
  
Hoshi looked at the man and his brothers as they all gathered near the door. She patted her chest quickly and said, "Hoshi." She then put her hand on each of the boy's shoulders and repeated their names.  
  
The leader finally blinked, nodded, then began a flurry of discussion with his brothers. The bald, beardless one finally said something and everyone went quiet, just before the leader began hopping from one foot to the other in agitation. Hoshi exchanged a troubled glance with Malcolm and Trip, but soon the men were off tearing through their cabin as if looking for something. Finally one shouted in delight and brought a small box to their brother.  
  
"Could that be a weapon?" whispered Malcolm to his companions and the grip on their walking sticks tightened.  
  
"I think it's a translator," said Hoshi as the little men approached them again.  
  
"Okay, you start talking and Malcolm and I will yank you out of the way if something happens."  
  
Hoshi nodded, then began addressing the leader. "My name is Hoshi. This boy is Trip and the other one is Malcolm. We're lost. Can you help us?"  
  
Hoshi repeated the statements several times, then the man finally spoke. The humans all had a relieved smile when they were able to understand the response.  
  
"Welcome. My name is Durek."  
  
-----   
  
The first order of business had been a quick sponge bath for the three humans so that their odor didn't offend their hosts. They all were given dry clothing that was a bit of a tight fit. Luckily Hoshi and Malcolm were small enough so that the clothes looked within the realm of sensible. Trip, on the other hand, wound up with a shirt that didn't quite meet the waistband of his knickers.   
  
"As long as my brother doesn't see me like this," Trip grumbled under his breath.   
  
Hoshi had doled out the clothing and was arrayed in a bright yellow shirt with green pants. "Purple suits you," said Hoshi with a giggle, "but those orange knickers belong on a golf course."  
  
Malcolm merely smiled. Hoshi had nabbed the conservative blues for him and he truly appreciated her thoughtfulness. Besides, Trip could wear anything and make it look cool; he just had that way about him. They were soon joining their hosts for a meal.  
  
"So we've been walking all day," said Trip as he ended the narrative of their day between mouthfuls of soup. Whatever was in this stuff was good!  
  
"But you don't remember how you got here?" asked Durek. His brothers were all standing quietly behind him with frowns beginning to show.  
  
Malcolm was thoughtful as he said, "Only pieces of information about our families, but not our family names. Trip and I remember our siblings, but not much else. We've all agreed that we're the same age: twelve. It's easier to remember things we've done, though."  
  
Durek looked at them then shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid you've been marked for rehabilitation."  
  
"What? You mean like some juvenile detention camp?" asked Hoshi in disbelief.   
  
"No, Hoshi, it's far more than that. You see, we don't believe in incarceration; we believe in second chances. Our criminals are regressed in age and placed into an environment conducive to the development of pro-social behavior. All ties with the old families are eradicated."  
  
Durek's brothers nodded sagely at his words.   
  
The three humans stared in shocked silence for a moment. Trip recovered his voice first. "You mean you think we're criminals who escaped this pro-social environment?"  
  
Durek merely shrugged. "That's the only explanation that would make sense if you were Kifons like us, but you seem to be a different species."  
  
"We're humans from Earth," said Hoshi quietly.  
  
"That might explain how you recovered so quickly. Most Kifons are in a coma for a week after the process, but you don't seem to show the weakness one would expect."  
  
"Is there some way to reverse this process?" asked Malcolm. It was beginning to make sense. There were skills he could use that he never remembered developing. The implicit memory processes would be harder to erase than the explicit memory; he at least knew that.   
  
"Why would we want to?" Durek asked. "The method has been effective on our planet for the last one hundred years. The more interesting question is how did you get here on our mountain. You must have been dropped off when we were working in the mines. Our youngest brother stays here to tend to the cabin, but he really doesn't notice much around him."  
  
Durek's brothers all nodded in agreement at his words. The bald one was the youngest and Trip swore the man resembled Dopey to a tee.   
  
"Well, I'm fresh out of ideas. How do we find out who we are and who did this to us?" asked Trip.  
  
"If you come from a starship, surely someone is looking for you," said Durek.  
  
"Unless they think we're dead," said Malcolm and quickly regretted how his words dashed the light of hope out of Hoshi's eyes.   
  
Durek's eyes brightened at this and his brothers began nodding in agreement. "That's it! There was a report two days ago about alien visitors who encountered an accident. What was the name of the starship?"  
  
"Enterprise," said the youngest brother shyly. He spent a lot of his time monitoring transmissions. He quickly added, "They're still in orbit.  
  
"Enterprise?" said the three humans simultaneously. Something about the name sounded comforting.  
  
"Do you have any way of contacting this starship?" asked Hoshi.   
  
Durek looked at one of his brothers who said in a grumpy voice, "It will mean climbing to the top of the mountain to get a clear signal."  
  
"Then we can contact your ship first thing in the morning," said Durek.  
  
"The moon is full and we have nothing better to do. I think we should go now," said Malcolm in his quiet voice. He looked at his companions and added, "Whoever did this to us probably expected us to be incapacitated for a week, but they might check up on us before hand."  
  
"You're right. Well, if you can show me how to operate your comm unit, we'll take a walk in the moonlight," said Trip. His companions stood up as well.  
  
Durek smiled at the humans. "We'll go with you. This is the most entertainment we've had since that girl stumbled into our cabin. You resemble her, Hoshi. She had ebony hair--"  
  
"And lips like roses--" chimed in a brother.  
  
"And skin as white as snow," ended another brother.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What happened to her?" asked Trip fully expecting a prince to show up to rescue the girl.  
  
"She robbed us and ran off with her boyfriend," said the grumpy one.  
  
"Yes, but we left her a surprise in that apple she stole," said Durek with a nod. "Come on, let's see if we can find your home."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You're still uncertain about why this happened," said Phlox as he saw his Captain and First Officer walk into medbay.  
  
"The Kifon government sends their regrets, but say they haven't been able to identify the culprit who did this. An opposing faction wanted to sabotage any dealings with alien races, but there's no sign of the traitor. The Kifons were able to find the capsule where the three were stored after being regressed. Apparently they each wandered in a different direction before their memory began returning."   
  
Jonathan Archer stood by T'Pol as they looked at the three twelve-year olds sitting in decon. Hoshi sat leaning against Malcolm on the bench while Trip was lying on the floor of the chamber, tapping his feet together to some rhythm in his mind.  
  
"Will you be able to reverse the process, Doctor?" asked T'Pol.   
  
"Unless I want to kill them, no. Even if I were able to accelerate their maturation, I could not return the memories they lost." Phlox looked at the Captain.   
  
Archer spoke reluctantly. "Starfleet Medical wants to evaluate them. Apparently they've convinced their parents to make them wards of the state so that they can be re-educated under observation."  
  
T'Pol looked quickly to her Captain. "You make it sound as if they will be incarcerated."  
  
Archer said nothing, just held his mouth in a grim line. He looked at the children in decon and felt the sense of loss to the mission and to himself.  
  
-----  
  
"But what if I want to do something different with my life? What if I don't want to be a linguist this time?" asked Hoshi. They had been given their personal files to read as they waited in decon. The information was scant, but sufficient for them to realize who they would become.  
  
"From reading my record I know my family sent me off to boarding school at this age anyway. I don't think my interests will change too much other than no one is expecting me to join the Royal Navy."  
  
"I do like languages the best," sighed Hoshi, but she still felt like a bird in a guilded cage.  
  
"They're gonna keep us together, we should just focus on that," said Trip as he sat up from his position on the floor. "Look, let's just insist that no matter what happens, we do it together."  
  
He put his hand palm up in front of them. Malcolm laid his on Trip with Hoshi's hand soon joining his.  
  
"Together."  
  
*****  
  
I'm still not sure I'll ever come back to this story. Didn't feel like doing a High School fic, but I could change my mind.  
  
Thanks for reading. No reviews are necessary. 


End file.
